


Bel Zou-Wu

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, Feelings, Gen, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Apa yang membuat Newt menganggap bahwa hewan-hewan ini menyenangkan?





	Bel Zou-Wu

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them © JK Rowling. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Meski terdengar aneh, sejujurnya Tina merasakan suatu kesenangan tersendiri saat melihat Newt bercengkerama dengan hewan-hewannya. Tina dapat merasakan perasaan tulus Newt dalam menyayangi hewan-hewannya itu, dan mungkin sedikit-banyak itulah yang ia sukai dari sosok sang pria.

Mungkin itu juga yang membuatnya ikut menyayangi hewan-hewan Newt. Tina ingin tahu perasaan apa yang Newt rasakan sehingga ia betah mengurus hewan-hewan ini tanpa pamrih. Wanita bersurai gelap itu penasaran; apa yang membuat hewan-hewan ini menyenangkan? Apa yang membuat Newt menganggap bahwa hewan-hewan ini menyenangkan?

Tina tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu sampai dia menggoyangkan bel untuk menarik perhatian Zou-Wu.

Respons hewan-hewan ini akan kasih sayang yang diberikan manusia ... itulah yang Newt sukai.

Itulah yang Tina juga sukai.


End file.
